Brute Space Armada
The Brute Space Armada is a powerful empire armada that battle the Mega Rangers in order to invade & conquer the Earth, & the universe. It has been claimed several times that the Brute Space Armada rules the universe, suggesting that its task is almost complete, with only the Mega Rangers in their way. History The Brute Space Armada's forces are a race of aliens who conquered various planets & planned to invade Earth for their emperor, Vulkar. The first invasion failed due to the interference of the 19 Power Rangers in the Mega War. The second, current, invasion was overseen by the emperor's son Zagack from his chariot-like flagship, stationed between Earth & its moon, with an armada at his command. After the Mega Rangers killed off Vekar, the Brute Space Armada made the capture & execution of the Mega Rangers their top priority to the point of giving Troy Burrows an "Unlimited Reward" bounty. They were perceived a threat great enough for the emperor himself to come & oversee the invasion personally. A month after Vulkar's death, as well as the destruction of the majority of their military forces, which had been mobilized to Earth for the final invasion of Earth to exterminate all Earthlings, the Brute Space Armada begins to dissolve with its universal reign coming to an end. Members The Imperial Family *'Emperor Vulkar' - The ruler & dictator of the Brute Space Armada. He is now deceased when the Super Mega Rangers fight him with the power of the 17 Power Rangers, then finishes him off with a "Rough Wave" when the Galleon Cannon was fired at contact point. *'Prince Vekar' - The young commander of the Brute Space Armada's invasion forces & the Emperor's youngest son. He was presumably deceased when the Super Mega Rangers defeated the Vekarzord with the new Legendary Ultrazord. He was finally defeated in the final battle against the 19 Power Rangers. *'Prince Vrak' - The oldest son of Emperor Vulkar & the Mega Rangers' former arch-nemesis. He can summon Chimeras, monsters made from mythological creatures. He was finally defeated in the final battle against the 19 Power Rangers. Imperial Guard The Brute Space Empire's elite soldiers who directly serve the Emperor. *'General Damaras' - Known among the Brute Space Armada as the "Strongest High-Ranked Soldier" due to his skills as a warrior & as a strategist. He is ordered to accompany Prince Vekar by Vulkar & assist him as his second on command. He was presumably deceased when Jake personally stopped Troy's execution,& with the other Super Mega Rangers, defeated him at normal size, then at megazord size. He was finally defeated in the final battle against the 19 Power Rangers. Others *'Princess Levira' is the Brute Space Armada's mad scientist, supplying the monsters with powerful weapons & modifications. Using a special gun-shaped controller, she can fire the flagship's enlargement cannons to resurrect defeated monsters & make them grow giant. She was presumably deceased when she tried to prove Vulkar that she was still of use & tried to fight the Super Mega Rangers, but ended up getting hit with a Rising Strike. Her (presumed) death herald the arrival of the Brute Space Empire's invasion fleet, with her part of weakening the Super Mega Rangers finished. She was finally defeated in the final battle against the 19 Power Rangers. *'Officer Drillex' *'Monsters' - aliens of various planets who serve under the Brute Space Armada that command the footsoldiers on the Earth's surface. They are the ones who the Super Mega Rangers face in nearly all of the episodes. Foot Soldiers *'Armoroids' - The Royal Guard of the Emperor. Two Armoroids have the power of an average monster. They are also always seen in a pair. *'Non-commissioned Officers Clawdoids' - the officers who lead the Mettoids to battle & support the monsters. *'Mettoid Sailors' - the footsoldiers of the Brute Space Armada, armed with clubs provided by Scalea that double as RPG launchers & submachine guns. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)